


Creepy Crawlies

by clonedcupcake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonedcupcake/pseuds/clonedcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lexa is terrified of spiders, and Clarke finds it hilarious. One - shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creepy Crawlies

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea that popped into my head. Enjoy :)  
> \- I made up a trigedasleng term for spiders - spiedren  
> \- There are probably mistakes in this.
> 
> cloned-commander-of-camelot on tumblr

"Did you see Bellamy's face?" Clarke laughs as she pushes the tent flaps aside.

Lexa can't help but smile as she follows Clarke inside. "He is...uh...well," she pauses for a moment, trying to come up with something that is not insulting. "...he will need to work hard to become a warrior. Hand to hand combat does not seem to come naturally to him." 

The observation of Bellamy's sword fighting session had not gone well. Clarke had to shove her fist to her mouth to stop laughing when the opposing warrior had broken Bellamy's weapon in half. Even the commander had been biting her lip. Octavia had been slapping her palm against her forehead repeatedly in frustration at her brother's failure.

"I find it strange that he is related to Octavia. She took not even half this time to learn how to use a sword."

"Some are born warriors, some forged in the fires of necessity and need," Clarke replies,  
"And Bellamy certainly belongs in the second category. That was tiring just to watch!" Clarke yawns, sitting on the closest thing she can find - the commanders throne.

"You know, Clarke..." Lexa informs her as she removes her weapons and places them on the table, "That if you were anyone else you would be having your head chopped off right about now."

Clarke shrugs. "I am a leader too, am I not?"

Clarke swears she sees Lexa roll her eyes as she sits back on her bed. 

Clarke stands up and places her weapons on the table along with Lexa's. Perhaps she will join the commander. She feels as if she could go for a month - long nap. Clarke kneels down to undo her shoes, but before she can grab the laces, she hears an ear-piercing scream.

Clarke shoots up, startled at first. She has never heard the commander scream, or look this frightened. Lexa stumbles back off her bed, glaring at it.

"What was that?" Clarke laughs, walking over to sit on the furs which Lexa had abandoned. If she was not going to make use of them, Clarke would.

"Clarke, no!" Lexa scrambles forward, grabbing her arm and pulling her back.

Clarke giggles. "What?"

Lexa points at the furs. "Sp...sp..."

Clarke follows the line of Lexa's pointed finger with her eyes.

Clarke can't help but burst into laughter.

The creature that has terrified the commander is a tiny spider, no bigger than Clarke's thumbnail.

"Its not funny." Lexa snaps. Her arms are crossed, and she glares pointedly.

"Yes it is." Clarke can't stop laughing. She grips the side of the table for support. Though she has only seen a few spiders in her time on earth, she cannot understand why people seem so terrified of them. "It's so...tiny."

Lexa narrows her eyes.

Clarke walks back over to the furs, leans in close and takes a closer look at the little creature. Intrigued at what makes it so frightening, she reaches out to touch it.

"Clarke, no!" Lexa pulls her back again, this time so forcefully that they crash together. Lexa hold onto Clarke's arms tightly.

Clarke looks down at the hands clinging on to her, then raises her eyes back up to meet Lexa' s.

"Oh!" Lexa blushes and lets go. "Sorry."

"If I didn't know better, commander, I'd say you are scared," Clarke teases.

"Many spiders are poisonous! I did not wish for you to die," Lexa explains quickly.

"How noble of you! But unfortunately for you, I have read all about these creatures. And I know that one is harmless." Clarke gestures towards the spider.

Lexa looks at the ground. "No it's not," she mumbles.

Clarke is amused. "Well, commander? If you don't want me to die then perhaps you should get rid of it."

Lexa pales.

"Or are you too frightened?"

"Clarke..." Lexa grabs a knife off the table. "Sometimes I do not like you."

Lexa looks up towards the sky, murmuring something. Clarke thinks it is a prayer to their spirits. She sees Lexa bite her lip as she leans over the bed. The little creature has not moved, frozen in fear. Lexa closes her eyes and raises her dagger.

"No! Don't kill it!" Clarke grabs Lexa's wrist, halting the spider's execution.

"What?" Lexa raises an eyebrow.

"I will take care of it!" Clarke declares. She nudges the spider lightly with her pinky finger until it crawls into her open palm.

"Oh, Clarke, ugh...no..." Lexa groans, looking away.

The spider tickles as it crawls across Clarke's hand, making her giggle. 

She holds up her palm to Lexa, who shrieks once more and backs away. "You are horrible!"

"You don't want to say goodbye to it?" Clarke grins. "I've named it Charlie."

"No! Get it out of my sight!"

"Goodbye Charlie! Safe travels!" Clarke cries triumphantly as she releases the spider outside.

When she turns back inside, she sees Lexa is still holding her dagger. She points it at Clarke, then begins to twirl it in her hand. "If you tell anybody about this, I will be forced to kill you. And I do not wish to have to do that."

"If you killed me, who would get rid of spiders for you?"

"I usually call one of my warriors to deal with them. It is not expected of someone of my rank to deal with trivial things such as spiedren," Lexa explains.

Clarke smirks.

"So you think you are fearless, Clarke?" Lexa sits down on her now - safe bed.

"I'm terrified of butteflies," Clarke admits, joining her. 

Lexa snickers.

It is Clarke's turn to glare and Lexa's turn to laugh.


End file.
